The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana. 
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Impatiens cultivar is characterized by a flat and strong outward growth habit, freely branching with branches that tend to grow horizontally, resulting in a big and floriferous plant with large white flowers.
The present cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made in 2001, of a proprietary Impatiens selection identified as ‘N2995-1,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens selection identified as ‘R2317-1,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. ‘Imtrawhit’ differs from its parents primarily in flower color.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Angers, France and Gilroy, Calif. over a three-year period. The distinctive characteristics of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 6 to 8 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Impatiens plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the USA, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.